Catch her when she falls
by MelodyRose15
Summary: No one is there to catch Rose Tyler as she falls, irrevocably, into the void. Damaged and injured the doctor retreats into himself to find a better world. Some doomsday spoilers
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

He stands shaking, and unmoving, staring at the white wall. Just seconds before Rose Tyler, _his _Rose Tyler was right there, being dragged towards the void. Canary Warf was a place of death. The doctor himself was injured, all of the Dalek's and cyber men in existence were flung off into the void but following them was the person he loved the most. Why did she have to be so human? If she had just let it go… she would not be dead.

The Time Lord leaned sideways and slid down the wall, sitting with his knees to his chest, silent tears pouring down his pale cheeks. There had to be something he could do. The doctor was never helpless, no never. Rose was going to be with him forever, she had said so herself. His head was spinning, it felt as if a million voices were babbling away at him. How could he let this happen? Why didn't he do something?

Pulling himself off the floor the doctor stumbled slowly toward his Tardis. He had seen it in her eyes as she fell. The pleading look, but as though she knew this would always happen. He should always be there to catch her when she falls but on the one time when it really counted, he wasn't.

Finaly falling through the doors he stumbled to the console. He needed to heal, no he would not. He didn't want to be here. He didn't deserve to be. He had let her die. The Doctor clutched at the console as his head began to spin. _He just wanted his Rose back._

Was it so much to ask of this big wide universe? Could he not just have his miracle? How could he live with himself. The great Doctor, the time lord, the oncoming storm. He had destroyed entire planets and races yet he wished for death over the demise of a human. _Not just any human _he reminded himself. She was Rose Tyler, She had pulled the entire time vortex inside her head, and saved countless people. Now with out anyone knowing she was gone… vanished from this universe. But she was not gone to live with her parents, were she could be happy, she had fallen into the void and now she was dead.

The doctor was dragged out of his stupor when his head hit the tardis floor. _No, no I don't want to. Please help me…_

Where was his Rose? He needed her now, to save him one last time. _Rose I will save you, and you will save me_. Blackness surrounded him as he hoped, one final wish.

_**Okay so hello everyone! This little story came to me while washing up, gotta love random plot bunnies eh? i know its minuscule, but its just the set up for what will hopefully be a nice long story! Next chapter should be posted in a couple of days. I will provide free Cookies to every person who leaves a review :D Now i know its off to a slow and a bit shaky start but it gets better!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everybody! So thank you so much for the reviews, I love to know what you think! Please feel free to leave suggestions, comments, and constructive criticism, all is welcome! So before I start babbling (drum roll) chapter two! **_

**Chapter Two **

Alive and breathing, two words that mean oh so much too so many people but it cannot mean more to anyone than the doctor. The time lord is lying on his back, on his bed in the Tardis. Her head pillowed on his chest, is Rose Tyler, alive, warm, and breathing. But why does that surprise him so much? Why can't he remember how he got here… looking down at his companion, her wearing grey sweat pants and a white t-shirt and him in just black sweat pants he could not be happier.

Rose's breathe catches in her throat and she rolls off him. Slowly she rolls over to face him, eyes slowly opening. "Good morning Doctor"

"There are no _mornings _on the Tardis Rose" he made a face, the "how is it you don't get this yet?" face. Her only response is to poke her tongue out at him and move closer; closing the space between them she gives him a light kiss on the lips before sitting up and scratching her head. The Doctor just stares at her, dumb founded. None of this is right… why is he in that same bed as her in the first place? And why did she kiss him… It has always been a problem for the doctor, resisting his companions, but he has never had trouble with one more than Rose Tyler. His love for her is stronger than he has ever felt; he would rather die than ever lose her. But he knows he can never _be _with her, to many complications.

In the back of his head the doctor hears a voice, telling him that it doesn't matter anymore, he can be with her. So instead of getting up and walking away, instead of telling her not to do that, or asking her why she did, he reaches over and kisses her back, both of them falling back on to the bed, a happy giggle on Rose's lips.

* * *

Rose Tyler sat on the bench in the Kitchen of the doctor's wonderful time machine, staring with a quirked eyebrow as the doctor wandered around the kitchen trying to find breakfast. Mind you while he was doing this he was eating strawberry jam out of a jar with his finger.

"You know doctor" she began, getting his attention. "If you want jam why not just have toast?"

The doctor looks down at the half empty jar or Strawberry goodness and to his red tinged fingers. "Oh, right yes." He puts down the jar and goes into the pantry, in search of bread. He comes back five minutes later with a loaf of white bread that has little, round blue seeds all through it.

"What type of bread is that?" Rose asks him, slightly worried about the color.

"it's blueberry flavor!" at the quizzical look on her face he explains "these little seeds taste like blueberry's! Because we don't have and strawberry jam that has blueberries in it and I would really like some!" she looked very unconvinced.

"Oh don't knock it! Give it a chance…" he pulls out a very timey wimey looking toaster and cooks two slices. Slathering them with the remaining jam he hands her a piece, happily munching into his own. Rose shrugs and takes a bite, gasping at the flavor.

"That's fantastic!" the doctor gives her a goofy grin

"I told you so" he wolfs down his remaining toast "ready for a day of adventure?" he grabs the hand that is not occupied with toast and they both set off to find some clothes.

* * *

Had Rose always been this distracting? He was kneeling down, trying to tie up his shoes, but she was standing in front of him topless, trying to choose between two shirts. They were standing somewhere in the Tardis' huge wardrobe. The doctor was wearing his usual get up, but all Rose had so far was runners, jeans, and a red bra. She has tossing up between either a black singlet top or a blue t-shirt. "Where Are we planning on going Doctor? What's the weather going to be like?"

"I haven't got the foggiest. Where do you want to go? Past? Future? Your choice" he grins at her finally managing to tie up his shoe laces at seaming quite happy with his achievement.

"Is there a list of the best places to go somewhere?" she asks finally choosing the t-shirt and puling it over her head.

"Depends on what kind of list. From what year, galaxy, species, accommodation, climate..." he continued to babble on a long list of topics.

"Doctor" he doesn't pay attention to her he is still talking "doctor!" he stops mid word and looks at her

"Right sorry. Got a bit distracted. There is a place I think you would like; it was voted the number one place to visit for the intergalactic traveler."

"Yeah?"

"It's the planet of the coffee shops! want to take a look?"

"Sounds good!" at her confirmation the doctor sprints back to the control room, a laughing Rose following behind him.

She clutches at the console, puffing as the doctor sets co-ordinates "did we really have to run, _all_ the way from the wardrobe?"

The doctor looks slightly hurt "well it means we get here faster…" he mumbles, he is not remotely tired, his two hearts are better suited to this life style of running then Rose is.

"I'm only teasing Doctor" she gives him a kiss on the cheek, and skips away when he turns his head, trying to make it into something more "oh come on time lord! Its adventure time!" they both share an intake of breath as the Tardis begins to shake around wildly, throwing them both to the floor. As they land the Doctor instantly springs to his feet sprinting for the door.

"Alonz-y!" he yells over his shoulder as her runs out the door.

Rose gives an exasperated sigh at his eagerness and uses the console to drag herself to her feet, following her Doctor out the door.

_**So what did you think? What do you reckon is going on? Please leave a review, I live off them! Plus the before mentioned cookies! Thanks xx**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Good morning everyone or afternoon…. Or whenever you are! Meant to update yesterday, but didn't find the time to so here is a nice longish chapter. Without any further a due I present… chapter three! **_

**Chapter three **

"I could have sworn it was around here somewhere" the doctor mutters, running his hands through his hair.

"Well what does it look like?" Rose mutters back. Why they had to find the tourist information Centre she had _no _idea. Being the Doctor he already knows everything about this planet anyway, so why would he need it? Probably just so he can rub in people's faces that he already knows _everything. _

"Like… like a giant coffee cup. But not like a paper one, a clear glass one. And it should be painted to look like it is full of salheegen coffee…" he continues to mutter about it, pulling his glasses out of his pocket to continue looking around. Rose makes a exasperated sound and looks pointedly at him "what? They make me look clever"

"no not that Doctor" she says giving him a little slap on the arm "we passes that building like four streets back, if you had just told me what it looked like earlier" she grabbed his hand and dragged him back through the crowd finally letting go of him once they were standing right in front of the building. Both the Doctor and Rose had to shield their eyes from the glare or the warm sun off the huge sheets of glass. "well come on!" always up for adventure Rose once again takes hold of his hand and waltz' into the building, only to get stopped by two guards.

"Stop! Where are your identification tags?" The one holding the Doctors arm demands. The locals of the planet look like humans except for their slightly larger mouths, and green hair.

"Oh um well you see…" the Doctor starts before being cut off by Rose.

"We are tourists come from the planet earth… Um so can you explain these tag things?" she says quickly.

"Welcome tourists" both guards say, smiles immediately coming onto their faces, letting go of their arms and taking a step back. "If you would go down the corridor to your left you will find the Tagging desk, these tags will have your name, and species designation. Some products may be harmful to certain species so we make sure that nothing harmful will come to you by the use of the tag." The Doctor nods his thanks, and stuffing his hands in his pockets makes his way down the corridor, Rose following by his side.

After almost getting lost in the long, twisting corridors they come across the tagging desk. The tagging desk was like a little front office with a door set in the wall to the right of the desk. The woman behind the desk smiled widely and put down the pen she was fiddling with "welcome to the tagging Centre"

"uh hello there" the doctor walked up to the desk. The woman took out what looked to Rose like an ipad

"Please come through" the door to her right opened with a click. They both walked through into a plain room with a desk, and a chair. Around the desk were a few extra chairs, and the Doctor and Rose were directed to these. Sitting down the woman looked at them both closely "names please"

"I'm the Doctor and this is Rose Tyler" he smiled at her

"Doctor what?" the Time Lord gave an exasperated little noise

"No just The Doctor"

"Okay so planet of origin?" the woman continued, taping away at her ipad.

"I'm from earth" Rose spoke up loudly

"ah so human I take it?" at a nod from Rose she types a few more words "and you sir?"

"Galifray" he says dramatically, leaning back in his chair. The woman's eyes widen slightly, "so… Time Lord?"

He nods to her as she quickly notes it down, now looking a bit flustered.

* * *

The Doctor and Rose make their way back out to the street half an hour later, now both adorned with name badges stating their name and species. Rose's badge was green whereas the doctors was gold.

"Why is everyone always so surprised? They seem shocked you are standing in front of them…" Rose mutters under her breath, not meaning for the Doctor to hear.

"Because they know what happened. They know about the war" He holds his head up high, acting the strong man he is. But inside his chest is aching, for all he has lost. His family, friends, his home… "but all gone now" he sniffs a little and Rose can tell, she can always tell, how much he is really hurting. She takes hold of his hand and leans into his side slightly.

Smiling up at him, she decides this is not the time or place for this conversation. "so… why don't we try one of these places?"

"Right yep, so there are hundreds of shops around here, where do you want to start?" he asks now pulling back on his brave, calm, last of the time lord's face. He gives her a wonky smile pulling her towards the closest shop. Sitting down at a little round table, in the middle of the warm coffee shop the Doctor goes into lecture mode "so this planet is quite small, much smaller than earth, almost every family on the planet owns its own shop. See now the shape of this planet is quite interesting, it has a wide strip of land around the Centre, then just the water on the top and underneath! How cool is that?!" Rose smiles at him and agrees.

To both of their surprise an ood approaches them with another of the ipad looking objects. "Good morning tourist's Rose Tyler and The Doctor what may I get you today?"

"oh hello…ood" Rose stammers, looking pointedly at the doctor.

"ah yes can we please get… what's the house specialty here?" he asks, curious because every family has something different

"The house special of the patron family is traditional salheegen coffee, flavored with the golden spice of the Claarve Mountain, it is safe for both Human and Time Lord Consumption" he continues to stand quietly watching them until the Doctor breaks out of the thought he was seemingly stuck in and answered him.

"Yeah, okay! I will have two of those thanks" he pulls out the credit card he purchased via a 'electronic money transfer' aka the Doctor used his screwdriver to mess with the system and make it give him money. The odd holds out the 'ipad' and The time lord swipes it across the screen.

"thank you for your payment. I will return shortly with your refreshments" The ood slowly walked back to the kitchen area.

"so… its an ood?" Rose has that 'you better explain fast' look on her face

"oh well like we found out, they are servants-"

"No slaves" rose looks at him bluntly, then nods for him to continue, which he does but not without an eye roll

"yes okay, slaves. And around this time is when they were being used on almost every planet"

"Used. You said used Doctor. They are not objects! They are leaving beings!"

"I.. I know Rose I am sorry. I didn't mean it like that" His face is always so sad, she can't stand to see him like that

"It's okay! Never mind" she leans across the table to place a kiss softly on his lips, just brushing past. She leans back to give him her cheekiest smile, tongue between teeth, and a wide grin across her face. Suddenly the Doctor feels a wrench in his chest, his heart. Why does it make his sad? He has his Rose, and that is all that matters

He gives her a half smile as the odd returns and places the drinks on the table. Two glass mugs, filled to the brim with golden liquid. The Doctor picks his up and sticks his tongue out over the rim to taste his coffee, after deciding its good he takes a gulp and places it back down on the table, grinning at Rose "go on miss Tyler, give it a go, you are going to love it"

She tentatively grasps the handle of her mug and brings it to her lips, taking a small sip, before giggling in delight. "Doctor that's so good!" she can taste coffee but it is hidden in layers of sweet spice and tongue tingling goodness. She continues to drink the Golden liquid before she brings her eyes level with his over the rim of her mug and smiles happily at him. "I love this"

"mmm yes this is amazing coffee" the Doctor takes another gulp of his half-finished coffee

"no…no I meant _this, _you and me, together, no complications" she smiles and kisses him again across the table, pulling back and draining the rest of her coffee. "so where next?" The doctor, was still lost in his head, thinking about what she had said didn't hear her question. "Oi, Time Lord!" he snaps back to reality and looks at her;

"yeah I really like this to" he finally replies, she just laughs at him

"took you a while? So that's how to shut up a time lord!" she slams her hands down on the table to emphasize her words.

"what?"

"how to shut you up. One kiss and…nothing. No words, I will have to remember that one" she gives him another cheeky grin before standing up and making for the door "come on then" Rose calls out over her shoulder.

When the Doctor catches up with her she is outside a big whitewashed building "hey what's this place then?"

"oh its um the museum!" he looks excitedly at her "I'd forgotten about it! Come on, I want to take a look!"

Rose Tyler spent the rest of her morning wondering around a museum with one very excited Time Lord.

* * *

Late that afternoon they both stumble into the Tardis gasping for breath and holding their sides, laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh I love that guy! Best jokes ever!" Rose snorts with laughter again remembering a particularly funny one. On impulse the doctor grabs her arm and pulls her around to kiss him. Rose emedietly deepens it to much more, and without a second thought they are both on their way to the Doctors room.

* * *

Later, lying arm in arm, with Rose about the fall asleep He hears a whisper from her.

"I love you Doctor" her eyes close and she falls asleep, a smile on her face.

"I love you to Rose Tyler"

_**So I know this chapter was very high on the lovey dovey but I want to show how perfect things are for them right now anyway pretty please make my day and leave a review… free cookies?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Good afternoon everyone! So thank you so, so much to those wonderful people that are leaving reviews, your words keep me writing! I am so sorry this one took so long, got caught up with school work, but here it is!**_

**Chapter four **

Weeks later (or Rose would say weeks… it's hard to keep track of the days) the Doctor has dived right into being with Rose. His logic being, if he is going to be with her, he will make the absolute best of it. Little presents, extra special trips, and the doctor's ever flowing river of romantic ideas always keep life interesting.

But today the Doctor was busy, fixing something in the Tardis so Rose took the situation of her boredom into her own hands. She had always stayed in only the areas the Doctor had shown her, and had told her were safe. Now while he was busy, was the perfect time to go for a bit of a look around. Passing room after room, pools, library, kitchens, bedrooms, storage rooms and countless others, she came to a bit of an odd door. It looked just like her bedroom door, a plain wooden door, with a brass handle. Only this particular door had no handle, just a wooden door, and no handle. There was not even a hole in the door, or a key hole…nothing. After finding her way back to a storage room she found a screw driver and headed back to the mysterious door.

After working on the hinges for a while, she breaks it down. Stepping through the door, she fell. Straight into white nothingness. No walls, roof, or floor. Just a shear drop and nothing. Panicked Rose shouts for the doctor who hears her and runs to find her. The monitor on the console says she is in room 532C… what was in there? The Doctor could not remember at all what was in that room, but he was about to find out. Looking through the door he looks down to see Rose's pale white face looking up at him. She is clinging by her fingers to the door frame, and all around her… is nothing.

"What?" the Doctor mutters continually as he pulls her back up. That's not right something should be there… what should be there, he can't remember… "Aaagh my head hurts" he runs his fingers through his hair, before blacking out.

* * *

_Rose is dead. No she can't be, he has to save her… _

The Time Lord wakes with a start, breathing heavily, staring up at the ceiling. Rose is standing a few feet away from him, looking scared.

"Rose? Rose what's wrong?" he stands up, wrapping his arm protectively around her shoulders before kissing her gently on the forehead and pulling back, still holding her shoulders to look at her. She wouldn't meet his eyes.

"you…you kept talking Doctor. Just lying there talking" she muttered in a quiet voice

"what did I say?" panic was rising in the Doctor, what had he said? Oh god… so much had happened in his life, what has he said?

"you kept muttering about… that you killed me. That I was dead and it was your fault"

"Oh Rose…" she burries her face in his shoulder and hugs him "Rose… I think its just cause I worry. We are in so much danger, constant danger. If you died or even got hurt, I could never forgive myself. Rose please tell me you understand that" she looks up at him and nods

"yeah… I love you doctor" she plants a kiss on his cheek

"I love you to" they wonder back to the control room hand in hand. Unfortunately half way to the control room, Rose starts to look uncomfortable

"Doctor… I think I am going to be sick…" she runs into the closest bathroom and is noisily sick in the toilet. After a minute she sits on the cold floor, her skin pale and clammy.

"Rose? Are you okay" he kneels down next to her; she just shakes her head and drags her hands through her hair. "Come on. Let's take you to the med bay" He takes her hand and pulls her up, wrapping one arm protectively around her, he led her to the med bay which had conveniently relocated itself to the other side of the hallway.

Lying her gently down on the table in the center of the white room he runs his sonic over her body from head to toe. He turns to the wall were a projection showed up. Rose props herself up on her elbows watching as the words appear.

_ROSE TYLER _

_AGE: 20 YEARS _

_SPECIES: HUMAN _

_PREGNANT _

_**Okay so sorry again about the wait, and the short chapter but I will try and update again soon! Thanks guys, please leave a review. Love you all xx**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Why hello there everyone! I know, I know, it has been AGES since I last updated! And I am so sorry about that. But anyway here is the new chapter, enjoy! **_

**Chapter Five **

The last thing the doctor registers is Rose running out of the room. Pregnant… how is that even possible? He would never… oh… the implications of this all spring to the front of the time lords mind at once. Will her body cope with a half time lord baby? Will the baby even survive? And what does this mean for him and Rose? The reason he should never get attached to people is because of how short and fleeting their lives are. He lives on when they age and die. What will it do to rose, if he remains young, never withering, ageing or dying but she continues to age every single day? What will happen to the child? Just how much like him or Rose will it be… The voice in his head begins to tell him again that these things don't matter, everything will be fine. Taking a deep breath the doctor lets his worries disintegrate and fade away.

Coming back to reality, he runs out of the room to find Rose. But she is just across the hall, lying face down on the tiled floor, her legs straight and her arms at her sides.

"Rose!" he is at her side in an instant only to see she is fine and has a confused look on her face. "…Rose?"

She sits up and crosses her legs "sorry… I feel really hot and the tiles are cold…" she mumbles to the floor. "Doctor what does all this mean?"

Of course she asks the difficult question, it could mean anything "I really don't know. What I do know is that I love you so, so much and that you, I and our baby will be perfect"

She frowns and looks up at him "aren't you angry?"

"No! Why would I be angry?"

"because…" she shakes her head, as if to clear it "no never mind" he pulls her into a hug her head resting on his shoulder. He can feel her heart beat, the steady thrum of life. The life that will now welcome another, what a wonderful miracle. Who knew they were even biologically compatible enough for this to happen? Something isn't right though, because this can't be real! This would never happen he would never be stupid enough! The doctor keeps feeling these thoughts being pushed back, but he pulls them forward. It cannot be ignored, the fact that this can't be real, shouldn't be real.

"Oi! Earth to Time Lord!" she smacks him lightly on the back of the head, trying to wake him up "you still in there?" when he starts to complain and rub the back of his head she bites her tongue between her teeth and smiles cheekily at him.

"oh… right! Yes… sorry" he jumps to his feet holding out his hand to pull her up next to him. She just looks at him and giggles. Turning and running down the corridor back to the control room, her hair streaming out behind her. She got to the control room before him and laughing quietly to herself she stood on the other side of the console so he wouldn't be able to see her. His footsteps come closer… then she can't hear anything. Peering out from around the Colomn she feels breath on her neck, jumping and turning around she finds her doctor smiling mischievously at her.

"how the HELL did you do that?" he doesn't get a chance to answer because Rose throws her arms around his neck and presses her lips to his. He laughs into her mouth, pulling back just in time to hear the whooshing noise from the Tardis and being thrown down to the ground as she took off, spinning through the time vortex.

"What?!" the Doctor jumps to his feet and grabs the console. Spinning the screen around to face him he looks up at the huge column. "Oh really? Right now? You're gonna do this…now?!"

"Doctor? What is it?" she uses him to pull herself up to look at the looping circles on the screen.

Looking slightly amused he replies "she has decided you need to go to a hospital to get checked by someone who, and I take offence to this, who knows what they are doing" he makes a face at the console and wobbles slightly, no were near as much as Rose does, when they land with a thud. "Oh why _this _hospital?"

Running to get outside Rose throws open the Tardis door and steps outside, realization on her face. They are on new earth, in the city of new, New York. She is standing on a green hill of apple grass, looking over at the green moon on the side of the hospital. Her stomach does a backflip. This is the first place she came with this doctor, so much had changed that day…

"new, new, new, new, new, new, new, new, new, new, new, new, new, new, new York" The doctor muttered quietly stepping out of the Tardis and closing the door behind him. Walking next to her he wraps his arm around her waist. Kissing her on the top of the head.

"it's so beautiful" Rose whispered quietly. "When are we?"

"A few hundred years after we left. The hospital is now one of the best, and is not run by cats people" he makes a face when he says 'cat people'.

"Then who runs it?"

"Anyone. If you have gone to university, done a degree, you can be a doctor here. Many of the best come here." Grasping her hand in his they walk down the hill toward the hospital.

* * *

Rose hops up onto the padded table, shivering in her hospital gown, "do I have to were this thing?" she complains, he just glances at her before going back to whispering quietly to the guy. They were in a private room, full of odd machines and sometimes a slight beeping. On the doctor's request they had managed to get a human doctor, a male unfortunately Rose thought. We looked to be in his late twenties with flat flack hair and dull green eyes. "Oi you two? To I get to find out anything?" they both turn to her and the doctor comes to sit down next her, putting a protective arm around her shoulder. His face was blank but the look in his eyes was a grave and thoughtful one.

"so Miss…" the doctor consults his clip board before sitting in a chair opposite the padded table "miss Tyler! So what can you tell me of your condition? I have heard most of it from your…husband?" he looks questioningly at her.

"uhh…" she had no idea what they are "my um, partner."

"yes okay, so from you partner I have heard you fell pregnant a few weeks ago? Is this correct?"

"mmhmm" she disliked him already.

"And you are a pure blood human Miss Tyler?"

"Yep" she replied, looking bored

"And you sir?"

The doctor took on his usual dramatic air before saying "Time Lord"

The poor guy looked a bit confused. "Um what planet is that?"

"gali-" he began before Rose interrupted him

"Can we maybe get someone who is familiar with what a Time lord is Doctor?" she asks rudely, looking at him, she was getting frustrated and in no mood to deal with someone like this. The guy stood and turned around quickly heading for the door

"Yes I will go find someone" his voice sounded angrily calm, he returned a few minutes later with an eerily beautiful blond woman. She had blue eyes, long, straight blond hair and a stunning smile. Only thing different about her was that she possessed one big eye.

"Hi I'm doctor kilparti, species diagnostics expert and pediatrician" she shook both their hands before sitting down opposite them

"Um hi, I'm Rose Tyler, just call me Rose and this is the doctor"

"doctor what?"

"just the doctor" he said smiling at her "may I ask?"

"oh yes" she gestured to her eye "I am a Cyclops from the miwara star system"

"oooh okay well it's nice to meet you" he gave her a charming smile, causing Rose to pinch his thigh

"Anyway" she flipped through pages of her clipboard "human cross time lord pregnancy… very rare, impossible even" she looked over to Rose "would you mind if I did a few tests?"

Rose smiled "sure" she liked this one, she was confident, knew what she was doing.

Soon enough Rose was lying down, a blanket up to her hips and her hospital gown pulled up to her chest. She was slightly propped up so she could still see what was going on. The doctor had pulled a chair up to her right side and was holding her hand, still wearing his blank expression. Dr kilparti was fiddling around hooking Rose up to an I.V so she wouldn't feel anything, and a heart monitor. She was also preparing the ultrasound machine. She sat down on a wheelie chair and wheeled over holding a tray of needles and a small box like machine. Rose heart beat quickened as she approached with the needles, one looked like it would be able to reach from her belly button to her spine, and she hoped that was not the idea.

Firstly she took a blood test and put the tip of the needle into her little machine, which beeped in response. Then with a reassuring smile she said "I am just going to take a sample of the embryonic fluid, it won't hurt a bit" gently she pushes the needle in and pulls out a small amount of liquid, putting that in the machine to.

After fiddling with her machine for a while she puts them away on a nearby table, and pulls over the ultrasound machine. It was not your average machine. There was a screen and a large white, plastic arch on a wheelie table. Picking up the arch she places it over Rose' torso and picks up the screen. After looking at things for a while, she smiles up at them.

"The baby looks fine, and I can tell you now you are six and a half weeks pregnant. Unfortunately there is still a chance of Miss carriage, being very early on but for now things look normal. From a DNA scan I can tell you the sex of the child?"

Rose and the doctor have a whispered conversation before Rose blocks her ears and the doctor nods to Dr Kilparti to continue,

"It's normal for the parents to feel differently about these things, so you would like to know?" after getting a nod in reply she tells him "it's going to be a girl" the doctor grins a little, a little baby girl, his own little girl.

His life is in constant flux. Always changing and becoming more and more different, the more he thinks about it the doctor comes to a realization. Yes he already loves his little girl, but it brings back memories he would rather stay hidden. It could be amazing, his family, but can the life of a time traveler handle a baby?

_**I hope you liked the new chapter! Warning angstynes will start very soon! Love you guys**_

_**Hint hint… reviews = love… just sayin'**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay so this is probably the second or third last chapter of this fic, if anyone has any ideas for other fics, please feel free to share! All will be revealed in this, and the following chapter!**_

**Chapter Six **

Rose was growing more and more restless as the days passed, her belly growing and growing, as the baby inside her developed into the little miracle, The Doctor and Rose already loved her, everyday thinking up names and places to take her.

But as she grew, the time lord continued to worry. Things seemed to be going to well, it should be impossible for this to even happen, let alone for her human body to cope so well with a cross species baby. The constant tests and scans had reveled something that made both the Doctors hearts jump, his child also possessed the binary vascular system of a gallifreyan child. But would she be a Time Lady or simply a gallifreyan? And how would the odd couple cope with a baby given their constant always running lifestyle. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, everything was to perfect.

And at night, memories plagued him. Of his old life before that bad day, that he wishes he could forget. Of his family, and of his children, children that burned along with his planet. Every time the doctor looks into Rose's eyes, he has to mask the pain. Memories constantly come back and leave his hearts aching that he will never see them, or live that life again. How will he live every day and be a good parent to a child who makes him feel this way every single day. Maybe it will get better in time, that is what Rose had said…

_Flash back _

The Doctor and Rose were having one of their lazy 'mornings' in bed. Rose continued to call it morning, and he always reminded her there are no mornings on the Tardis. Rose was lying, head pillowed on the doctor's chest, listing to his double heartbeat. Looking up at him she saw a look of concentration on his face, and behind that, sadness.

"Doctor… what's wrong? I can tell something has been wrong. You have had that look for weeks now, I can see it in your eyes…" she looked worriedly at him, biting her lower lip as she looked up at him, entwining her fingers into his as she spoke. His face instantly went blank when he realized what she was talking about.

"Nothing Rose, I'm okay" he said quietly looking up the roof "I'm always okay"

"you don't have to be, I know you're not… human but please stop shutting me out Doctor, I can help"

Taking a deep breath he began to talk "I worry about you Rose, about us, and about her… and I worry if I will be able to face that everyday"

Her eyebrows pulling down in concentration she squeezed his hand as she replied "are you worried about having a baby with us?"

"Yes that… and that…" pain flashed across his face before he continued "I was a dad before Rose, before… before all that happened. I don't know if I can face that every day. Whenever I see you, think of her, I can't stop thinking of them. Because they died Rose, they all died. All gone, that life is gone… and I think when they died that part of me, it died with them"

"oh Doctor… I know. I can't begin to understand everything you are going through but I can tell you it will get better, as you're… whatever I am, you can trust me, I will help you, and she will help you. It might be difficult, but we will make it work, we always do Doctor"

As she spoke her voice waver a little and the hand that wasn't in the doctors was gently stroking her belly. She was six month pregnant now, and they still have not told her mother.

"I Love you Rose" his hand joined hers over her belly button feeling gentle kicking from the baby. She is like his safety net, understanding everything, never judging and making him feel loved and safe.

* * *

Sometimes, on a quiet night, the doctor could be found staring out at the stars. He stood in the door way of his magical time traveling machine, just floating aimlessly through the stars. Normally this is where he would go to think, so sitting down, his legs dangling over the edge of the box.

Rose has been unable to sleep, her continuously growing baby bump is quiet uncomfortable to sleep with, especially when you don't have a time lord to cuddle up against. So getting up and putting on a dressing gown she went in search of the doctor. Heading to the console room, expecting to find him tinkering with something, she stopped in her tracks when she entered the room. The time rotor was glowing softly, and the Tardis sounded like it was… well humming in time with the gentle music that was playing. The Doctor was sitting in the doorway of the Tardis, legs hanging over the edge looking out at the stars as they floated by. Walking gently up behind him Rose sat down next to him, taking his hand and leaning against his shoulder.

He kisses her head gently before looking back out into the universe,

"You should be sleeping" he said so quietly, almost a whisper. The music of the Tardis stopped, and she hummed in agreement.

"I couldn't sleep" she mumbled into his arm "this one was keeping me awake" she said, stroking her belly. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just thinking I guess… I have too many thoughts in my head, I needed time to think" his eyes looked glazed as he spoke, barely looking, so lost in his thoughts.

"Did you want me to leave you alone?" Rose said, feeling like she was intruding on something private, something that's his that he shares with no one but his Tardis. In reply to her question he shakes his head and squeezes her hand.

"It's just always you two isn't it? No matter what" she smiled at him, as she could see the deep love in his eyes

"Did I ever tell you that I stole her? Yeah I wanted to get away, to see the universe so I borrowed a Tardis and ran away… well I say borrowed because I always thought I would take her back, but she is my everything" he trailed off, eyes on drifting stars "just like you Rose" placing a hand on her baby bump "your my everything to"

Rose didn't know what to say, there was not words to describe her feelings. As she thought this she felt the Tardis, her reaching out, placing the words on her lips. Rose whispers a gallifreyan phrase, she doesn't know the words, or their translation, but she knows their meaning. They are words of intense love, and of love that last forever.

The Doctor stares at her in wonder as the words leave her lips, uttering a phrase in reply, his voice cracking as he crushed his lips to hers. His kiss has urgent; she could feel him trying to convey so much in it. His hands reached up to touch two fingers to each of her temples as their kiss deepened.

Hearing those words, any words, for hundreds of years… he had not realized how it would make him feel. Slowly nudging into her mind he sent forward all of his feelings for her, how much he loved her. He poured love and protection into her mind, wrapping his protectively around hers.

Rose felt overwhelmed, tears forming in her eyes, as she kissed her doctor, and he poured himself into her. Opening her mind to his she tried to do the same as she felt his love and warmth wrapping around her. She let the memories of how she felt on so many important occasions flood out of her mind, the first time she met him, their first adventure, their first kiss.

Pulling away from Rose he moves his hands to hers, keeping his eyes locked on hers. She could still feel the warmth and love of him;

"Doctor… I can still feel…" she mumbled looking searchingly into his eyes

"I made a link" he looked almost nervous "so that… you would always know I'm here and that I always love you"

Kissing him gently one last time Rose took the doctors hand as they gazed out into the stars.

* * *

It had to be done at some point, but the doctor was looking sick at the prospect. They had to go tell Jackie that Rose is pregnant. Seeing as she is almost seven months now, she really needs to know.

"Probably would have been better if we had told her earlier" The doctor said weakly, making a face at rose across the Console as he fiddled with the controls. Entering an approximate time and the place he wanted to go, the Powel estate, they began flying through the time vortex. The Tardis never bumped around as much as she used to, Rose thinks it's because the time machine is worried about Rose.

All of a sudden he Tardis gave a lurch and just _stopped. _

"what?! Oh come one!" running around the console the doctor began flicking switches and throwing down levers. After a while the Tardis Lurched again and they landed with a smash, both the Doctor and Rose lying on the floor, Rose clutching protectively at her belly. Pulling themselves up the doctor looks at the screen.

"well that's odd… she didn't want us to land, tried to stop us mid-flight" looking confused he took Rose's hand and pulled her gently towards the door.

"Doctor where are we?"

"I don't know… the scanner isn't working" Throwing open the doors he stopped. The room felt _wrong. _It was a huge empty white room, looks like it used to be an office. Feeling Rose's hand shake in his he looked over at her, in time to see her let go of his hand and back away her face getting whiter every second. The doctor heard a Hum from the Tardis,

"Rose wha-" He clutched at his head as it began to ache "what's happening?"

"Doctor… I… I'm dead" she looked him straight in the eye "Remember?" she choked out the words "I'm Dead Doctor I died"

The doctor sank to the ground, shaking, sobbing, feeling the pain wrack through his chest as blackness enfolded him.

**_so this will be the second last chapter! will try and update the last one as soon as possible, please review! thanks for reading!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay guys so this is it! Last chapter :') have loved this story, sure it's been a short one but it had to be written! **_

**Chapter seven **

Sobs wracked his body as Reality returned. The Doctor was lying sprawled on the floor of the Tardis, face soaked with tears and shaking from head to toe.

_No, no, no… It cannot have all been a dream… was not a dream… _

In the back of his mind he can feel the gentle comfort of the Tardis, trying to help him. He rolled so he was lying flat on his back, arms clenched to his sides staring up at the roof. Of course that is what he did; he made it worse for himself. Not only was Rose… gone, but he made it harder. The doctor had not been able to face death, so instead he ran away into his own mind creating a safe world of hope and love. But Rose can't just die, for no reason. She was so young… and he…

Letting out a sigh and trying to steady his breathing and thumping hearts the Doctor stands and puts on a blank face. If he is going to do this, he needs to stay calm. He would risk anything to save her, so that is what he is going to do. The time lord couldn't help but think he had gone insane as he sprinted around the Tardis console, all his joints screaming in protest after having been lying on a hard floor for only God knows how long. He hated himself, why did he do this to people. He is poisonous, a horrible being. Continuously destroying people around him. How many people have died in his name? Too many to count.

And he remembers them all. Every single face, each person lost. Their voice, faces, screams forever etched in his mind. Fresh tears stream from his eyes as he remembers Rose's face when she fell. He should have been there to catch her, just once, he should have caught the person he pushed of a cliff. If she was here, she would be telling him to think of the people he has saved, lives he has changed, and planets still safe in the sky because of him. But right now the pile of bad things he has done, overwhelms the good. But this time, he will not, no way no how, let her fall and not have someone there to catch her.

Pushing the Tardis back in time a few weeks he began looking, for the weak spot. The point in the wall between the universes was he could send through a message. He had a plan, if he couldn't be there to catch her someone else had to be. Calling out through the void, he searched for Peter Tyler.

* * *

He felt the pull, a strange tug in the back of his mind, calling to him. A small voice calling out his name. He had had the strangest dream. Well he dreamt of the Doctor, and of her, Rose, all the time. The Doctor haunted his dream constantly. But tonight had been different; it felt like the doctor was really _there. _He hated the Doctor that man had destroyed so much and turned his world upside down. He had lost the woman he loved because of him. But still he trusted him; the Doctor was a man anyone could feel like they would trust. But now this dream had been telling him to do a strange thing, something extremely odd. He was to follow the voice, and meet the Doctor.

* * *

The Tardis screaming in protest, The Doctor trying hid hardest to hold on. He was attempting to shove an image of himself through the walls of the universe, and into another. He was orbiting a super nova, trying to force an image across. Suddenly with a lurch he found himself lying flat on his back, the image of a beach around him.

"Hello Doctor" the doctor spun around, hoping it had worked. Standing in front of him was Pete Tyler.

"Hello Pete" The Doctor looked awkward, stuffed inside his pockets. Peter looked him over, the man was a mess. Clothes crumpled hair messy and his eyes; they held more hurt and pain then he had ever seen. His face was blank, calm but his eyes, were those of a man burning at the stake.

"What's happened Doctor? I assume something has happened since this is not a social visit. And how are you here? You said it was impossible for you to come back"

"right now that is not important, I will try and explain some of it the next time you see me, but first does anyone know why you are here?" after a head shake from Pete the Doctor continued "you can't tell anyone you have been here before since if this is where the gap comes out… this is not going to be the only time you see me here. But anyway, you see in a few weeks' time something is going to happen to Rose. There will be a battle, and you will come back to my universe. At the end rose will fall towards the void, you have to be there to catch her. I can't be so please, please be there to catch her when she falls" the doctor was begging, his eyes pleading

"But when? How will I? How is this even possible?!"

"You will understand when the time comes. But you have to be there because if you don't… Rose will die. You cannot under any circumstances tell anyone about any of this, I'm sorry Pete but it is of the uttermost importance you don't tell anyone. Don't even tell me, if you do it would cause a paradox, the universe would implode"

"But how do you know I have to do this?"

"Because…" the doctor tried to continue but there was a lump in his throat, with tears stinging his eyes he told peter "I just came from the future… a few weeks in the future. She dies Pete she… she's dead. And I refuse to let that happen"

"But isn't _this _a paradox?!"

"The Tardis will maintain it, and I will be the only one it will affect. But time lord mind, I can handle it" as he spoke his head began to ache, a banging in his mind as the Tardis called to him "I have to go now Pete but please save her" He left Pete standing open slightly opened mouthed on the beach, holding back his own tears, for his "daughter" and for him, the man who saved so many trying to save one more.

* * *

The Doctor held onto the Tardis console as she shook, trying to fix the paradox, but to maintain it because the Tardis loved Rose to. As the Doctors memories changed he ran around the console. He had two memories now, one in with she died, and one where she left for the parallel world. Now he had to call to her, to say goodbye. But no matter what happens, he will still have the dreams in his head, of his time with Rose in a world where everything was okay. He couldn't help but feel pained, he still loses her but maybe it's not forever, you never know what this crazy universe will throw at you. He knew now, that even he it was not him, someone would always be there to catch Rose Tyler at every single fall.

_**It's over *tear* but this has been fun! Thank you to those who reviewed and followed, keep an ear out for my next story! I'm open to prompts so any ideas leave a review or send me a message! **_

_**Xx WitchCat**_


End file.
